The Windows
by BlueJay25
Summary: 2nd in the Daylight Saga. Reflections, they say, are a lot like windows into the soul. Each of the Clan 'reflect' on their new forms.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Saga

"The Windows"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: Each of the now transformed Gargoyles 'reflect' on thier new appeareances and decisions.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

Goliath stared at himself in the full length antique mirror that stood in the corner of the room Fox had just given him.

It seemed so strange to him to be human.

Though he had been transformed into one once before, there was something about the knowledge that this was more or less a permanent state that made it more surreal.

As a human, he was tall (though no where near his usual seven foot height) and broad shouldered.

His skin was pale, his Scottish features heavily apparent, and his eyes were a deep blue.

It seemed odd to him to have no tail or wings upon his back and his flat, five-digit feet felt strange against the cold stone floor of the castle.

Gone were his fangs, his eyebrow and elbow ridges, and his five digit blunt nailed hands looked wide and bulky to him.

There was no way he would be scaling any castle walls with them.

That was for sure.

He sighed.

The only feature that had not changed was his long silky black hair. It remained its usual length, reaching to his shoulder blades.

Glancing at the bed,he stared at the clothing Fox had left for him to change into; a red button-down shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

It was the undergarments that baffled him.

He knew what socks were, of course, and even had seen the billboard and adds featuring men wearing the white 'briefs', but after the looseness of his loincloth he wondered if they would seem too 'confining'.

Well, there was only one true way to be sure...

Removing his loincloth, he then attmepted to put on the strange looking undergarment. It took him a moment, but he eventually figured out how to do it.

Once on, he gazed at himself in the mirror, shrugged (for he could not tell if he looked all right in them or not), and then proceeded to put on the socks, jeans, and shirt.

The shoes were the weirdest of all to him, however. Gargoyle feet were large with talons, so shoes of any kind weren't an option. It felt strange for his feet to be so confined.

He sighed. He supposed he would eventually get used to it. Now fully dressed, he gazed at his reflection again.

I suppose, he thought to himself, it could be worse...

He momentarily wondered if Elisa would like the way he looked now and this train of thought had him thinking of the beautiful detective and his plans for them...

He longed to be with Elisa, he loved her, and in his heart he knew she loved him.

Could this mean they could actually be together?

Could they mate now?

Could they have children together now that he was 'half' human?

He knew these were questions best left to the future, as he still did not know how she would react to his current state, but they were questions he wanted answers to none the less.

Figuring there was only one person who could answer them, he exited his new chambers and went in search of Owen.

...

As the hot water sprayed down onto her from the metal shower faucet, it was Angela's opinion that humans were the clevierest creatures on Earth.

Gargoyles had no need of bathing or cleaning, at least their bodies, as any dirt they acquired during the night was swept away by stone sleep.

They did enjoy swimming, of course, something she and her rookery sisters had done often on Avalon, but she had always longed to know what it would be like to take a shower or bath.

And now, thanks to a small human child, she could.

Turning the water off, she opened the shower door and stepped out. Grabbing one of the two towels hanging on a rack beside it, she wrapped it around herself.

The other she used to dry her long silky black hair.

Going into the bedchamber Fox had given her, she stared at herself in the full length mirror that was there.

As a human, she looked pretty much the same as she had as a gargoyle. Her skin was pale in color, though not as pale as her mother's was when she was human.

Her features were still blend of her parents, and she was even shorter now. As a gargoyle, she average height for a female. Fox assured her she was also for a human female.

Her eyes were a brilliant blue, somewhere in-between her mother's ice blue eyes (when human) and her father's dark blue (now human).

Her long ebony hair was the same, reaching well to the middle of her back, and she set about to comb it out. How wonderful that felt!

Once finished with that, she went over to the clothes Fox had given her.

Though she had been raised by humans, and now had lived among them in the outside world for months, she still was not as familiar with their clothes as she would like.

The upper garment, a pale blue silk blouse, looked simple enough to put on, as did the pale blue jeans.

It was the undergarments that looked tricky...especially the one she knew was called a 'bra'.

A knock on her door had her turning around. "Come in," she called out to whoever was there.

Fox peeked her head in. "Hi there," she said, stepping into the room. "My woman's intiuition was tingling... Need any help?"

Angela smiled in relief. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Could you show me how to put this on?" She held up the bra.

Fox smirked. "Of course, I'd be happy to," she told her. "Since this is a front-clasp one, it's no big thing..."

She helped her slip it on, and showed her how to fasten it. "See?" she asked her, smiling.

Angela smiled. "It feels so soft," she commented.

"Remind me to take you to Victoria Secret," Fox told her, winking.

Angela looked puzzled at that, but supposed she'd find out later on what she was talking about. "These just slip on and up, right?" she asked, referring to the 'panties'.

Fox nodded, and she put them on. "See there," the red haired billionaire told her, grinning. "You're getting the hang of being human already."

"I'm glad," Angela said, slipping on the blouse and the the blue jeans. "Hmm..." She held up the flat-heeled slip-on navy blue pumps.

"Here," Fox said, taking them from her. "Sit down." She obeyed, and she showed her how to tell which foot went with which shoe.

"Oh, I see," Angela said, as she helped her slip them on. "They feel a little weird..."

"Well, you've never had to wear shoes before," Fox reminded her. "Give it some time and you'll get used to them. I promise."

Angela nodded. "I hope so," she said. "This all seems so surreal, you know..."

"I can imagine," Fox told her, standing back up. "Well, what do you think?" She turned her around to face the mirror again.

"I, uh, I don't know," Angela said, glancing at her. "Do I look all right?"

"I think you look beautiful," Fox told her, "and you'll look even more so with just a touch of make-up...c'mon, we'll go to mine and David's room."

Angela nodded, smiling, and followed her out of the room and down the corridor.

...

Hudson sighed in contentment, leaning back in his favorite easy chair, with the small bulldog puppy that was now Bronx in his lap.

He was now dressed in a comfortable gray turtleneck sweater, that Xanatos had said his father had left there by mistake, and pair of black slacks and thick woolen gray socks.

Fox had given him a bedchamber to use, but it just didn't feel right staying in it after he got dressed. He was more comfortable here, in his recliner, with the TV remote in his hand.

Nearby, Lexington and Broadway, both now dressed in little boy clothes of solid color t-shirts and blue jeans, played with young Alexander and some of his toys.

The two were still more or less bewildered by the fact that they were now (and would be remaining for some time) younglings again.

Their handlin' things better than you are, he reminded himself.

This transformation had him rattled, no question about that.

He was a Gargoyle-that is all he had ever been, all he ever thought to be, and all he ever truly wanted to be.

Now, though...

Instead of turning to stone each day, he would become this flesh and blood old man.

What was he to do with his time? Between sunup and sundown?

Sit in front of the television all day long?

Visit his friend, Robbins, maybe?

But that was it. That was all he could do, wasn't it?

What did older humans do, anyway?

Maybe, he'd ask Robbins the next time he saw him. Yes, that would be what he'd do.

Smiling, now that he had a plan, he rubbed Bronx's ears.

"Shall we see what's on television, boy?" he asked the pup. "Eh?"

The bulldog puppy merely lifted his head a bit, sniffed, and lowered his head back down to stare at the blank screen.

Chuckling, Hudson reached for the remote to switch the television on.

...

Brooklyn stared at himself in the mirror...at his new haircut.

He had opted to cut his long white hair to just below his neck.

Owen had told him that it would more than likely grow back out come nightfall to its original length, but that was okay.

It looked right on him as a gargoyle, but as a human...well, that was a different matter.

As human he was tall, though nowhere near as tall as Goliath, and slim-yet his muscles were rather developed.

Toned, he believed it was called.

It seemed strange not to have his beak anymore, but his human nose was long and straight-resembling a beak, actually.

His eyes were a dark green and his Scottish ancestry showed in his cheekbones.

His skin was very pale, a strange sight after living with his crimson hide for so long.

Now fully dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black motorcycle boots-as well as a new motorcycle jacket-he looked rather...

"Cool," he said, smirking. Especially when he slipped on the mirror-like sunglasses...

One of the first things he was going to do now was learn to ride a motorcycle. Xanatos said he'd even teach him himself...if he found the time, that is.

While being human felt strange, and not turning to stone any more felt weird, this transformation was exciting to him...a new adventure he couldn't wait to experience.

The only problem was, he was alone. His brothers couldn't share it with him...

Well, they *were*...but not in the same way they had been.

They were kids now, and Owen had said the longer they remained younglings the more they'd began to regress into younglings.

He was a full grown adult, although he figured he and Angela were very *young* adults by human standards.

He sighed, trying not to let Lex and Broadway's situation get him down. It wasn't their fault, anyway, so no use blaming them.

He couldn't even really blame Alex...the kid was just lonely, that's all.

Like me, he couldn't help but think and then shook it off.

He might not have his brothers to hang out with anymore, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find others to be his friends.

Now that he didn't have to worry about people running in terror at the sight of him now...the possibilities were endless.

And if Xanatos could help him become a detective like Matt and Elisa...

That would be even better.

He could protect the city by day *and* by night!

Smiling, he ran his hand through his shorter hair and then headed out of his room.

He found Goliath with Xanatos and Owen in the Great Hall. Just as he entered, Fox and Angela came in.

Goliath smiled at his daughter. "You look beautiful," he told her, taking her hand.

Angela blushed. "Thank you, Father," she told him. "You both look nice, too."

Brooklyn smiled at that. "So, what do we do now?" he asked them, curiously.

Goliath looked toward the window, where the sun was still beaming bright.

"Let's go enjoy our first day in the sunlight," he suggested.

"Yes," Angela agreed. "I want to feel the sun on my skin and really soak it in!"

"That's cool," Brooklyn agreed, smirking. "I can't wait to get out into the city!"

Goliath smiled. "Then," he said, "let's go."

So, that is exactly what they did.

...

The Saga Continues in... "The Visitors".


End file.
